


Deception Part 2

by Wintermancer



Series: Deception [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6304255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintermancer/pseuds/Wintermancer





	Deception Part 2

Far north of Minrathous, at the tip of the peninsula marking the conclusion of The High Reaches, nests a substantial Grey Warden fortification. The aptly named “Journey’s End” (The name of this particular set of structures) serves as both a deterrent for invaders; marking their near end; and to welcome visitors; marking a journey’s respite. Journey’s End, Originally a dilapidated and ancient castle structure, now makes home to a small town of fishermen, labourers, and whomever would trade hard work for the Wardens’ protection. 

This time of the year, convoys of foreign arms and material traders make their pilgrimage north. Warden steel fetches high prices anywhere in Thedas, and more so steel that bears the seal of Gordon Blackwall. To Warden’s past or Warden’s south, this practice of trading Grey Warden goods is widely looked down upon as glorified arms dealing. However the costs of maintaining an operation such as the Grey Wardens cannot look to charity, nor the chantry for its’ funding. As a direct result of this profit, the voices that would oppose the trade, are kept quiet by the coal on their fires and the cloth on their backs.

More agreeably to the opposition, licenced fishing trawlers bring in a healthy source of income for the population at large. Tevinter Imperium fishermen do not fish this far north; too far from home, and so the state government turns a blind eye to Journey’s End operations. Turning a blind eye also bears the benefit of not having to micromanage a town that traditionally would barely be worthy of Tevinter name. For now, this ‘ecosystem’ is beneficial for both parties. Journey’s End does, however maintain a small annual shipment of high grade steel (Likely then distributed to the Imperium’s aristocracy) as a gesture of goodwill. It would be far from wise to incur the malintent of the Magisters.

Following the chantry’s morning bells, Gordon Blackwall, Grand Master of the Keep and Warden Commander, routinely begins his day with a hearty breakfast followed by a tour and inspection of the previous day’s finished product. This day however was met with a courier stapled intently at the opening of Blackwall’s chamber doorway.

“Message from Skyhold milord”   
“Very Well. Please read it as I walk, I have important matters to attend to.”  
“As you wish milord, it reads regarding a Lady Cassandra Pentaghast.”

At the mention of this name, Blackwall offered payment to the grateful courier, before ushering the boy on his way. A matter regarding a former colleague of his required his respect and attention. One must not forget one’s friends. Blackwall carefully set down the red envelope and examined the contents.

 

Blackwall, 

Regarding your our friend Cassandra

Treasured Friend, It is with worry and urgency that I have had to deliver such a note, If not for the importance, I would never have sent an assassin to deliver it. 

My Skyhold eyes have recently reported that Cass, you don't mind that I call her Cass do you? I’m not used to writing such letters and i’m afraid my worry is hampering my writing. Anyway, my eyes have reported that Cass left for an expedition into The High Reaches in search of a Bloodmage enclave reportedly responsible for high profile killings. My sources say she left with a band of Ferelden Knights, all of whom extremely loyal to the Chantry as well as to her. Naturally, Cass being the wonderful, dedicated woman she is, has not come back. Her Knights however, Have. They bare no recollection of ever being with her, let alone knowing she exists. Which is crazy right? Who doesn’t know who she is? Sorry, I’m doing it again.

You’re the closest one to The Reaches. I have sent notes to others, and our good friend Sera is heading up contacting the more difficult people to reach, but i'm afraid we may not have time to spare. Please, do what you can. I will send intel, as and per I am able to gather it.  
Your trusted sword in battle, 

Commander Cullen Rutherford.

 

Folding the note and placing it inside his coat pocket. Blackwall noticed the absence of the delivery boy, or rather assassin as the note had implied. “They’re getting younger.” Blackwall uttered to no one in-particular, although sure that the boy had heard him. Regardless, being one of Cullen’s own would make this boy welcome in his house, despite his unsavoury profession.

By Noon, Blackwall had accomplished more work than he had done the entire tenday beforehand. Warden-Constable Snowmane, despite less words of protest than Blackwall expected to hear, agreed to take temporary office in Blackwalls absence. The condition being that a retinue of no less than six experienced Wardens would accompany the Warden Commander on his journey. Blackwall, merely pretending that he would defer to a judgement of an underling, agreed, besides, a journey without company, especially one implying Blood-Mages, would be dangerous, let alone rife with boredom.  
In addition to the accompanying Wardens, also joining Blackwall’s quest included the following: A loaded, horse drawn cart of essentials, A polished suit of armour befitting a man of his stature, and no less than two greatswords, 10 throwing axes, a battle axe, a morning star, heavy crossbow with fifty bolts of ammunition, an assortment of long and short swords, and a kite-shield bearing the Inquisition’s marker. This, interestingly enough was all for Blackwell himself. A single other loaded cart housed the companions’ entire source of supplies.

The impromptu convoy of Grey Wardens leaves at the second hour past midday, with nine members in attendance. Present company including the Warden Commander and his six troops, as well as two attendants to the horses and carts. Twenty members if you include the four horses towing the wagons, and the seven mounted by the soldiery. Leaving the gates of Journey’s End, Blackwall heads to the mountain routes in search of Cassandra.


End file.
